Sick
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel is sick and Collins serves him breakfast in bed. FLUFF!


_A/N: Wow…this is my first K rated fic in a looong time…_

_I wrote this because I've been sick for the past few days…yuck. (Reviews will make me feel better, however!) ;)_

_The cheese factor in this story is to the extreme. My aim is to rot your teeth out of your head._

_I had so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it!_

"_ACHOO_!"

Collins jumped awake, startled. He rolled over to see his Angel sitting up in bed. He was hunched over, sneezing ,coughing and wheezing into his hands.

Immediately, Collins snatched a tissue from the Kleenex box on the nightstand. He sat up and tapped a still coughing Angel on the shoulder.

"Here, baby…use this."

Angel turned to look at him, surprised. His eyes were red, watery and had dark circles under them. His mocha skin was slightly pasty. Angel took the tissue from Collins with an apologetic shrug.

"I'm _so_ sorry, honey! I didn't mean to wake you….I-I…_achoo_!" Angel let loose a cute, squeaky sneeze into the tissue.

"Don't worry about it, Ang. Just how much sleep did you get last night, anyway? You…don't look so good." He scooted over next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Angel giggled, flashing him a small, joking smile. Then, he admitted with a slight sigh. "Not much, really."

Collins' brow crinkled in concern. He felt Angel's lightly perspiring forehead with his hand.

"You're burning up…"

Angel shook his head. "It's just a little cold. I must've caught it overnight…I'll be okay…._achoo_!" Angel sneezed into the tissue again.

"Bless you."

"Thank you…_achoo_!"

"Bless you, again." Collins snickered.

"_Achoo_! Goodness!" Angel shook his head, dazed.

"God _bless_ you, Angelcake." Collins grinned, kissing his short,curly black hair.

Angel smiled wanly. "Thanks. You know…you're always calling me "Angelcake"…I need to give you a cute nickname. How about… '_Colly'_?"

"Awwww…" Collins smiled. Then he paused. "Wait…uh…ain't that a _dog_??"

Angel tossed the wadded up Kleenex at his head, laughing. "Hey, give me a break…I'm sick…remember??"

Collins snuggled up against Angel some more. He felt a light shiver ripple through his lover's body. He reached down and gripped onto a cold, clammy hand, squeezing it gently.

"You okay?"

Angel was leaning against Collins heavily, his head on his shoulder. "My head hurts a little…I think I need some aspirin…" He groaned. His head ached…in fact, he ached all over.

"Would you like me to sing you a song?" Collins chuckled.

Angel laughed and tried to move. Collins was holding on to him tightly and ,to be honest, Angel did not have the strength to resist him.

"Girl…where do you think you're _going_?" He grinned.

Angel gazed at him with wide, perplexed eyes. He blinked. "I'm going to make us breakfast, honey….aren't you hungry?"

"No, you're not. _I'll_ make breakfast." He got out of bed.

Angel bit his bottom lip. _Collins…cook? _"But…"

Collins put a finger to his mouth to silence him. "Shhhh…it's the least I can do. You need to rest." He eased Angel onto his back and pulled the covers up.

Angel was feeling grateful for being back under the warm covers but also slightly guilty for causing Collins to worry.

"Are…you sure?" He asked Collins in a husky, quiet voice.

"Of course I am." He leaned down to kiss him.

"Oh, honey…" Angel shrank back into the mattress. "I don't want you to catch this thing…"

Collins kissed him softly on his parched lips, a 'get well' kiss, of sorts. "I don't care." He said simply. "Now…I _don't_ want you up from this bed."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom, professor?" Angel tried his best to look innocent.

"Nuh-uh. I'll carry you there!" Collins grinned, winking. "And if you _do_ get up…I'm gonna have to punish you…with my _ruler_…understand?"

"Ooooh! Watch your mouth, Mister!" Angel laughed.

"But seriously. This is your day to rest. After breakfast I'm gonna give you a back massage…"

"Awwww, honey…you don't have to…"

"Then I'll make you some tea…"

Angel giggled.

"And then I'm gonna run you a nice, warm bath. And…I'll get you your aspirin while I'm at it."

Angel gave him a slight, embarrassed grin. He blushed, unable to say anything (not that Collins would listen to him, anyway).

"Breakfast will be a surprise. I'll think you'll like it. I'll be right back." With that, Collins disappeared from the bedroom, walking out into the kitchen area….

_CRASH_!!!

Angel shot up into a sitting position, worried. "Honey…are you okay??"

A pause.

Collins' voice came floating from the kitchen. "It' s alight, baby…I got it. Just relax!" Mild curse words were heard.

Angel sighed in relief and settled back down into the pillows. He must've drifted off because he was awakened a short time later with a soft knock on the bedroom door. Angel rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Room service!"

Angel propped himself up. "Come in!"

"Okay…but first you have to cover your eyes…I don't want you peeking."

Angel grinned, covering his eyes with his hands. "I won't!"

He heard the door open as Collins entered the bedroom. Moments later, he felt a warm plate being placed onto his lap.

"Okay…you can open your eyes now!" Collins sang.

Angel did so. Staring up at him were the cutest little chocolate chip, smiley faced pancakes he ever saw.

"_Oh, honey_!!" Angel gasped. "This is…this is…_so sweet_! You didn't have to go through all this trouble…"

"I _wanted_ to, Angel. Oh, and I also got you this..." He handed him a tall glass of orange juice. Angel took a small, dainty sip. The cool, sweet fluid soothed his raw throat. He set the glass on the nightstand.

Collins smiled at him fondly. "Dig in, Ang. Put some meat on those bones."

Angel looked up at him. "Aren't _you_ going to have some??"

Collins nodded. "Yeah. A bit later."

Angel cut a small piece from one of the pancakes and popped it into his mouth, chewing very slowly, savoring the super-sweet taste. Suddenly, the chocolate chip smiley faces of the pancakes began to go blurry….hot tears were running down his face. Angel dropped his fork and knife and covered his face with his hands. He was wimpering softy.

Alarmed, Collins crouched down beside him. "What's the matter, Angel?" The professor managed a tiny smile. "Is the food _that_ bad??"

Angel flung his arms around a startled Collins' neck, hugging him fiercely.

"I love you _so_ much, Thomas." He sniffled into his shoulder.

Collins hugged him back with just as much adoration. He rubbed his back, whispering. "I love you too, Angelcake."

THE END


End file.
